wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chile
A beauty. An oddity. A curiosity to those that meet her. Artist Appearance Chile at first appears to be a hybrid, barely looking like a SandWing at all. Her build is thin and almost wiry, not meant for long days without food or water. She has barely any muscle on her thin arms or legs, and almost so stamina. Chile's tail ends in a barbed point as all SandWing tails, but it is noticeably thinner, resembling an IceWing's. Her face is sharp-edged, her horns long and pointed. Chile's claws are small but wickedly sharp, good for slicing. Chile's scales are the oddest thing about her, their odd coloring coming from seemingly nowhere. Her mainscales could be described as rose-gold, although that makes most think of a smooth, eloquent color. This color is rougher, with a red tint to them. It covers her entirely, with few blemishes or bruises. Her underbelly is what most think of when they hear "light orange." A pale, soft color that matches the unprotected underbelly. Her sail is long and elegant, almost as big as her head. Some would think that she is teased for this, but most admire it. An accurate description of its color would be bronze, although it doesn't shine like its namesake. It has a very rough, sandpapery texture. The membranes between her wings are the same color. In her left ear hangs a golden earring, with a small diamond-shaped ruby dangling from it. It is always very polished and shines like a miniature sun. Around her neck lays a necklace made of ivory colored pearls, all collected from the depths of the sea. Wrapped around her tail is a silver tailband that looks like a small cobra with its hood flared. Her favorite piece of jewelry resides on her front, right leg. It is a simple armband, made of bronze with small spheres of amber. It has a row of simple dragons flying across its gleaming surface, each a different tribe. It was given to her by Sunbeam, and it is treasured beyond her many other accessories. Her eyes are dark and almost black, like most SandWings. But if you look closer, they are hazel, with a few flecks of goldenrod. Her eyes are one of the few parts of her face that will show her true emotions at all times. Sometimes glittering like hidden gold, other times empty and hollow like a deep hole. Across her face usually resides a neutral expression, somewhere between a grin and a smirk. When she sits, it is with regal posture, back straight and head high. Chile never fidgets, finding it a distracting waste of energy. Personality Most dragons would meet Chile and immediately forget her. She isn’t a shy, quiet bookworm, or a loud party-loving extrovert. She is pretty much the ideal example of an ambivert. Chile is an excellent listener, and she enjoys listening to others. The different opinions dragons have and their views interest her. This can make her come off as quiet, although she is quite the opposite. She knows when she should speak and when she should be quiet. Chile isn’t one to ramble, she prefers to get straight to the point. Small talk bores her, as it feels like wasted time. Most dragons don’t notice this though, as she isn’t one to interrupt or be rude. Chile, to most dragons, is completely inconsistent. One time, she is the life of the party, talking and chatting up everybody. But other times she actively avoids interacting with others. It may seem spontaneous, but Chile mostly reacts to those around her. If place in a room with extroverted dragons, she is more likely to be louder and more outgoing. But put her in a room with introverts, and she becomes more drawn in and shy. She likes to blend in, never being the odd one out. Although she loves her friends and enjoys her time with them, Chile values her alone time. With the constant hustle and bustle of the town, there is rarely quiet. When she isn’t being pestered by somebody needing advice, or asking her to finish something, Chile can be found thinking. Something that she loves to do. Being alone helps her reflect on herself, others, and everything happening around her. Whenever a dragon has a problem or even is just frustrated, they usually come to Chile. She is good at hearing them and either finding a solution or just letting them vent. Although sometimes other dragons’ problems annoy her, she listens anyway. Chile herself, however, would describe things differently. She thinks of herself as a lowly coward, who can’t think for herself. An anti-social pretender who hides behind jewelry and fancy words. Inside, she hates herself. There’s always been a voice in the back of her head, telling her she’s not good enough. She’s not trying hard enough. She’s a failure. Sometimes the voice gets so overwhelming, and Chile just caves. She will lay on the ground, huddled in a ball of tears and helplessness. You’re pathetic, the voice will say. You’re never going to be anything. Just a lonely idiot who will never do more than cry. But she tries to fight the voice in her head, standing back up again and trudging through to the next day. So, she continues. Always battling against the devil on her shoulder. History Born to a well-off family, Chile had an easy childhood. No abusive parents. No horrible tragedy. But it always felt off to her, as though there was something missing. When she was about six, she left the small oasis where she had grown up. And, against her better judgment, went to live as a nomad. She lived throughout Pyrhhia for many years, never staying in spot for more than a week. But still, this life didn’t satisfy her. Constantly moving around was thrilling, and gave her new adventures every day, but it wasn’t what she wanted. For a couple of years after, Chile still wandered around, looking for the right place to call home. During her travels, Chile was suddenly caught in the middle of a battle. NightWings and IceWings fighting tooth and claw. She tried to escape but was cut off at every opportunity. Terrified, she fought her way out, not caring which tribe was in her way. Later, thirsty and desperate, Chile stumbled upon the SandWing palace. She was at the point of collapse, and nearly fell unconscious on the polished marble floor. An attendant found her, barely able to speak. Surprised, the attendant gave her food, water, and shelter. For a couple of days, Chile stayed there, healing and recharging. After she had healed, Chile moved to a place very close to the palace. Slowly, she began to climb up the rankings, and after many years, became an attendant to Queen Scorpion. She became friends with the dragon who had helped her before, Sunbeam. A kind dragon who liked scrolls. They became very close, although never fell in love. At the palace she was content, and she stayed there for the rest of her life. Relationships Text Trivia Text Gallery Text Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)